Muriel
Muriel is one of the six available love interests. He is described as the fearsome outsider who owes an onerous debt. He is a gentle giant, who would rather avoid people but cares about the Apprentice and Asra too much to withdraw entirely. His patron Arcana is The Hermit. Appearance Muriel is a large, mysterious, hunk of a man. He has tanned skin, shaggy and messy black hair, and green eyes. He wears a ragged black pelt around himself, black pants, and a broken chain around his neck. His presence brings with it the sound of chains clanking. He is noted by the Apprentice to smell like myrrh. Personality He worries a lot - for Asra, for you, for all of Vesuvia under some looming threat. He is very shy, his time playing a villain in gladiator combat only making him want to be alone more. He lives in the woods with many chickens, and a wolf named Inanna who takes care of him. History He grew up with his family in his earliest years. As winter approached one year, 'people from the woods', most likely those of the same tribe as Lucio, came through his home and took everything. With no food left, his family was forced to send him away. Whether or not this was done to save him, or to save the rest of the family, is unknown. As a result, he was left an orphan on the streets of Vesuvia. He later meets Asra after a brief confrontation with a freshly named Count Lucio. From there, their friendship grows. He doesn't enjoy recounting the past on the streets, preferring not to talk about it. He was once a gladiator in the local coliseum for a time. He portrayed the Heel character in the arena. His hair was much longer then. Eventually, he left and moved to a cottage in the woods, in Vesuvia's outskirts. He has chickens there. In a universe where you romance Asra, Muriel once commented that you two tend to disappear into your own world together. He insists that he will not let that happen. When Asra was going to the palace during the Red Plague, Muriel came to the Magic Shop to ask him not to go, worrying that Asra would get his heart ripped out. During an undefined time before the game's start, Muriel was given a "reward from a friend" that makes people forget they ever met him once he leaves. This is the reason why the Apprentice doesn't remember seeing him on the streets or in their dreams despite having met multiple times. Night of the Masquerade The night of the Masquerade, Asra sent Muriel to find Julian in the dungeons. Using the Red Beetle key, Muriel opened the cell and brought Ilya to Lucio's rooms, though they were already on fire. Julian ran in and Muriel simply left. Prologue Interactions In the Opening Chapter, Muriel stands in your path, and as you go by him gives a grave warning. He then disappears into the shadows. He is seen again on the day of the announcement where you can find him again, issuing another disturbing phrase before disappearing into shadows. You can follow him to the market, where he attempts to hide from you unsuccessfully. He then tells you to go away when approached and you can have a short conversation with him before an apple cart collides with you. He disappears from your sight, making you forget about him. Route As a love interest Muriel has his own route the apprentice can follow if the player desire so. Powers * Abjuration : Muriel's personal specialty involves shield and warding spells, including poultices * Divination : He casts runes to divine answers himself, rather than consulting cosmic archetypes Relationships The Apprentice Prior to the beginning of Book I, Muriel is a stranger to you. Still, he seems to be concerned for you in his own way and offers you frequent warnings of the palace. In Book IX Part 1, although The Apprentice does not remember Muriel, it is evident that Muriel remembers The Apprentice because of Asra's constant requests on Muriel to check on them. Asra Muriel and Asra grew up together on the streets of Vesuvia, and they met seventeen years before the game is set. Asra and Muriel lived around the wharf with a lot of other orphans and although Asra tries to recall the times more fondly than him, Muriel describes it as 'bad'. Some time later on, Muriel also painted masks for Asra to sell during the Masquerade while he himself stayed home. According to Asra, Muriel had to do a lot of things for Lucio in order to protect Asra, all the while Asra did the same for Muriel's protection without either knowing of the other one's arrangement until later on. Asra is his best and only friend, and Muriel seems to watch over you when Asra is out of town. Asra is also the one who gave Muriel his 'gift' when he asked for it after helping him. In Nadia's Upright Ending, Muriel and Asra are shown to have developed a romantic relationship. Trivia *Muriel's favorite ice cream flavor is rocky road and his favorite fruits are lemons. *His favorite season is Winter. *He puts ice in his cereal. *Muriel has terrible posture. *He raises chickens in free time. *Muriel has a gravelly grumbling voice that he is convinced is useless for singing. *Despite denying it, he enjoys eating sweets. *His favorite Disney princess is Snow White. Gallery See Memories for more information on the pictures. Muriel 2.png Muriel full body twitter.jpeg Stickers chibi transparent Muriel.png Muriel hh sprite.png Muriel transparent 2.png Muriel 2-0.png Muriel transparent.png Muriel 1.png SpriteAtlasTexture-muriel-2048x2048-fmt47.png SpriteAtlasTexture-muriel-2048x2048-fmt47 2.png Muriel sprites bloody.png Muriel sprite bundle2.png Header muriel.png Muriel cloak sketch.jpg Muriel cloak full body.jpg Kid muriel full body.png Muriel kid sprite.png Muriel kid bundle.png Young Asra Muriel 2.jpg Young Asra Muriel comic.jpg Young Asra Muriel.jpg Brainstormed characters.png Muriel.png Asra Nadia Julian Portia Muriel Lucio concept art.jpg Characters Asra Nadia Julian Portia Muriel Lucio.png Stickers Asra Julian Nadia Portia Muriel Lucio chibi.jpg Muriel valentine.png Muriel memory 1.png Muriel Memory 2.png Muriel memory 3.png Muriel memory 4.png Muriel memory 5.png Category:Characters Category:Needs expansion